


The Broken World

by Xx_strxberry_jxm_xX



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, murder!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_strxberry_jxm_xX/pseuds/Xx_strxberry_jxm_xX
Summary: Swift is a small SkyWing with a huge personality and deep bitterness running through all she’s ever known. When the world crumbles beneath her talons, she leaps at the opportunity to trample others underfoot, even if she needs to give up her freedoms to do so.Ares has always been one to jump on bandwagons, but ending up with Swift was no bandwagon decision. He’s always had something for her, and is perfectly willing to follow her lead- but will he go too far for even her?Vapor never intended to end up studying criminals. Swimming teachers made good money. And yet, her urge to do something big has led her to possibly the most dangerous career in Pyrrhia.Prate thinks this is all unfair. Why does he have to go along with Vapor? Is it that tingling feeling he gets from looking at her? But all the passiveness just isn’t up his alley- and helping villains always makes more money than stopping them.Wisteria is just a young dragonet, but behind her gushing waterfall of innocence, does she have what it takes to stay alive? Are large eyes and soft features enough to save the RainWing from a painful death, or will her unintentionally snide remarks be her downfall?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfiction on this site before, and this is my first fanfic that's gone past two pages. //EXPECT// mistakes!

Prologue.

Right from the start, Lemur knew he was going to make it in the world. Even if everything crumbled like a decomposing log, he’d succeed in something.  
He’d survive for a while, at the very least.  
But when chaos erupted, spreading across the continent like a twisted disease, the RainWing found himself helpless. Of course, he didn’t take food or water from strangers, but that wasn’t exactly what he needed.  
Slipping through the backstreets of what used to be a SeaWing city, he’d been intercepted by a group of street thugs. “This city is ours,” they’d spat. And he’d barely escaped with his life. He needed a bit more to protect himself.  
Possibility was still fairly sane. It was filled with gaunt dragons and unruly dragonets. If you stopped to sympathize for one, another’d come and steal anything that was left swinging around.  
In summary, nowhere was very sane or safe.

Lemur touched down on a branch in a freshly-burned section of the rainforest. He gingerly picked up, then dropped, a mangled lemur corpse. He straightened up and sniffed the air, collecting his wings and limbs in a small huddled figure.  
He heard nothing. He smelled nothing. He saw nothing. And yet, the RainWing’s frill prickled and white dots flew around it, a sure sign of danger. Lemur sniffed the air again, turning in slow circles.  
A branch crackled to his right and he spun around, squinting at the charred materials with only hints of green still showing. A bamboo stem that hadn’t fallen made a scraping noise, but there was nothing next to it.  
Behind him, there were the unmistakable sounds of a dragon landing. This wasn’t a dragon trying to stay hidden. They were practically saying, look, I’m right here.

Lemur turned around slowly. He kept his scales a muted yellow-brown with pinpricks of dark red speckling his face and spine like freckles. Not very pretty, but it didn’t give away much information about him.  
“Hello,” hissed a captivating voice. It sounded punctual, yet also like a snake slithering somewhere below you in a temple riddled with traps.  
A small SkyWing stood behind him. At first Lemur thought a dragonet had come to speak to him, but he realised that she was just stunted. She looked at him expectantly.  
“Hello,” he said. To Lemur, his voice sounded like the belly of an old dragon scraping across the floor. Quite embarrassing.  
“I’m Swift,” she said. “And I’d like to know what you think of the jungle.” She half-opened a wing and turned around to indicate the burned jungle around him, a sly look flashing through her eyes.  
Lemur frowned. How doesn’t she know what I think of this? I visited this place every day for years for flying lessons! “I think it’s a true shame,” he said, letting an angry red wash across his scales. “The jungle has always been prettier than any dragon, and now it’s all… gone.”  
Swift pouted, staring at him. “You really think that?” she asked pasionally. “I think it looks much better this way.”  
“No,” Lemur said, then raised his chin to meet her eyes. “You’re delusional.”

Now, this was a very bad idea. Swift growled slightly, deep in her throat. “What did you just call me?” she asked, her voice changing completely to a murderous rollercoaster of emotions, all overtaken by that slithering-snake sound. It was quite mesmerizing, but not in a good way.  
“Erm, I just- no offense, but I called you delusional.” She sighed deeply.  
“Ares!” she shouted at the sky. A shiraz SkyWing, quite a contrast to the salmon female, came barreling down from the sky.  
“Yes, Swift?” he asked. The SkyWing didn’t even look at her, but began circling Lemur. He was getting a queasy feeling in his stomach, because he was beginning to recognize those names.  
There was a murderer named Swift. She marked her bodies with her names, and Ares wasn’t too hard to ignore either. He was known for setting anything and everything on fire, destroying anything possible, and looting everybody.  
So, this little RainWing was surrounded by a serial killer and her kleptomaniac, arsonist, and destructive sidekick.

“This mean RainWing just insulted our great work! It’s almost as if he thinks that a short swathe of jungle and a few dragons will be the end of the world!” she complained, flicking a wingtip at Lemur as she looked up at Ares.  
The height that Swift was lacking, Ares completely made up for. His burly, muscly frame towered above both of them; he was at least a SeaWing’s height taller than Lemur. His squared face glared down at the RainWing, and Ares’ body seemed to be focusing its scariness on the little dragon.  
“Is this true?” he asked in a low, rumbling voice with slimy undertones.  
“No!” Lemur insisted, trying to look taken aback. “I would never say such a thing!” He tilted his wings back and sat up straighter, spreading his palms in a show of honesty.  
But Swift wasn’t having it. “LIAR!” she shrieked, whipping around between Ares and Lemur, smacking both of them wing flying limbs and body parts. “HE SAID IT WAS HORRIBLE AND THAT HE HATED ME AND THAT I DESERVE TO DIE!”  
Now Lemur truly was taken aback. She’d stretched the truth a bit far, and he was about to announce as much,  
But Ares was on his back, and Lemur’s wing screamed with pain before going shockingly numb. He cried out and snapped his head up, hitting Ares in the face, and prepared his venom.  
But powerful talons shoved his head into the muddy ground, and dug into his scales as he was pushed farther into the sloppy mess. The RainWing yelled again, trying to wriggle away. His scales shifted to camouflage, but talons dug into his underbelly, more grabbing his horns, and he brought his scales to a moving fire texture.  
“You don’t talk to Swift like that,” Ares hissed into one of Lemur’s ears. Lemur jerked his head away at the heat that came from the SkyWing’s mouth- it was fire, no doubt, that was searing his scales.  
Light scales flashed in front of his eyes, and a dagger was being pressed against his windpipe. It dug into his underbelly.  
“Any last words?” Swift asked casually, as if she were picking her nails and playing cards.  
“P-please,” Lemur stuttered, squirming around. Ares dug a knee into his side and chuckled.  
“Typical,” Swift spat, then slowly dug the dagger in deeper and deeper.  
Lemur gasped for air as the cut widened from just below his ear to going through his neck. Air quickly ran out, and blood seemed to go even quicker.  
Swift smeared some blood onto her talons and wrote figures quickly onto Lemur’s side. He already knew what it read: “SWIFT”.  
They left him to die in the clearing. No need to worry about him running away.

Vapor dropped her scroll as a NightWing walked into her small cave. “Prate!” she said warmly, opening her wings in a welcoming gesture. They knocked a few scrolls from wall nooks, and she shoved them back in.  
While Prate was usually able to rattle off everything that happened to him and his old neighbor’s uncle’s dog’s pet fish, this time he was solemn. Quiet. Vapor knew all too well what that meant.  
“Somebody found another body with the mark. Our team is too small to handle all of these things, Vapor. And my jewel-cleaning fluid is almost out.” He stretched his wings ever so slightly, letting the thick silk fabric drape down. It was red today, and lined with gold, glittering with jewels.  
Vapor nodded. Her face was twisted into a frown, and her scroll lay forgotten on her desk. “Take me to them,” she said slowly. The SeaWing followed her colleague out of the hidden cave into an area filled with dense shrubs and ringed with trees.  
Prate shoved a tiny serviceberry bush aside to reveal a RainWing. His scales were pearl-white, with red and orange accents, like tiny bursts of flame. Yellow freckles covered his body, and his face was contorted with pain and fear.  
Running from below his right ear all the way across his throat was a deep gash. The red flesh had already dried to a crusty black-red around the edges, and just inside there was a ring of sick yellow.  
His right wing was broken, although not horribly. If he’d survived, the peaceful healers that lived near the old city Sanctuary could have easily bandaged it. There were minor burns under his ears, and on his side were the marks.  
“SWIFT,” all bold, large, meant to be seen. The marks were always the same. Just enough blood to carry a message, not quite enough to never dry. She peered into the RainWing’s mouth, which was full of blood, and at his side, which had a slight indent. Vapor nodded.  
“This is their work. I’m sure of it. Not a poser. Where was the body found?” Prate detailed a large patch of rainforest that’d been burned, trampled, and rained on until it was a muddy pit of desolate sadness.  
Vapor sighed deeply. “I have work to do, Prate. Bring payment to whoever brought the body in, please.” She shoved a few smoked meat strips into the NightWing’s talons, and he nodded and shot into the sky. A trail of glittering jewels followed in his wake, a reminder of how the world used to be.  
And Vapor marched back into her cave, scribbling furiously, until her talons had gone as numb as her emotions and the SeaWing collapsed over the papers in a sobbing pile, unsure of how to even start her hunt for the worst duo of serial killers Pyrrhia had ever encountered.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.

Swift drummed her talons against the stone checkerboard, glancing around the shell of a house she was in. “WHAT’S TAKING YOU SO LONG?” she bellowed. A small grunt sounded from outside, and she grunted back, louder.  
“You don’t like me to be dirty,” Ares said, entering the house. “So I thought I should be squeaky clean for our little checkers game.” He shot her an unmistakably teasing glance. She swatted him across the nose and kicked his chair back.  
“Thank ya,” Ares muttered, sitting down. He quietly made the first move. “This’ll be fun.”  
Swift snorted. “It’ll be fun for me if I win, or if I lose. You know what happens if I lose?” She picked up a stone, regarded it, and set it onto the board,  
“I die,” Ares said nonchalantly. He glanced up at her. “You’ll find yourself lacking in the limbs department if you really think you can just swoop down and grab a win.”  
They played through the rest of the game like that, swapping burns and nasty remarks, threats and breakdowns of why the other was a horrible dragon. It was how they usually spent their days. This didn’t put Swift off at all, but Ares didn’t always seem happy with it.  
“ARGH!” Swift yelled, slamming a few talons down on the board and scattering pieces across the room. One hit her just under her eye, and she scowled at the rock, feeling the dent in her scales.  
“Woah!” Ares remarked. “Where did that come from?” She shook her head, gathered herself, and stood up.  
“I don’t even like checkers, and you barely taught me how to play, and I know where you sleep!” Ares raised an eyebone at her, looking amused. Swift picked up a checker stone and lobbed it right at where the nasty RainWing had bashed his perfect face.  
“Ow!” he protested, rubbing the already-sore spot. “Okay, that was not needed, and also- I absolutely taught you how to play checkers, you sore loser.” Ares tossed the stones outside, rubbed the charcoal markings off of the stone, and set it down in a corner.  
Swift rolled her eyes and flapped up to where the front wall of the house cut off. She gazed over the ruins of this peaceful SkyWing village, a slight grin forming on her face.  
“I think it’s time to find a new place to play with dragons. We haven’t seen a soul here yet, and I’m oh-so-bored.”

Flying through the Sky Kingdom, the couple noticed a plaza in the middle of a rural town. Dragons- mostly Sky and MudWings- swayed to the beat set by a trio of musicians, and shiny-eyed dragonets ran underfoot, nodding their heads to the music.  
These dragons wouldn’t disappoint Swift- she was sure of it, and so she ordered Ares to fly down with her.  
“Hello,” she said to one of the musicians. “I’ll need you to play a song, and you can’t let up. I presume you know Dragons of the Sky?”  
That song, originally sung by a foolish prince who turned into a footnote in history books, had survived the test of time, and was more of a war cry than anything else.  
The musician nodded and murmured to his partners, and the music began playing.  
“Now,” Swift said loudly. “I’ll need everybody- aside from the musicians- to line up in front of me.” A hush went over the crowd and every head turned to face Swift and Ares. “I’m sure you’ve heard of us! My name is Swift, and this lovely dragon goes by Ares.”  
The music paused for a moment, then resumed louder than before. Jaws dropped open, and one by one, the dragons came to line up. Every dragonet but one grabbed the talons of an older dragon.  
One by one, Ares went through the line, stealing anything he could find.  
“No!” yelled an old MudWing, snapping at his talons. Before she could bite him, Swift grabbed her snout. Not a peep was heard from her again, even when her precious ring was slipped onto one Swift’s talons.  
Finally they got to the end of the line. “What’ve you got?” Ares asked, sounding bored and irritated at the same time. Swift glared down at the little purple RainWing. A hint of yellow showed at the tip of her tail, but other than that, she held her colors well.  
“Nothing much,” she said. “Also, Mr. SkyWing, yous scales look kinda dull.” She blinked innocently up at him.  
“What’d you just say, you little roach?” Ares asked quietly, reaching out to grab her ear and digging into the delicate material.  
She squeaked and turned as invisible as her obviously limited practice allowed. Ares roared, clutching his arm, where a thin trickle of blood covered his shiraz scales. The little thing had bit him! He launched himself into the sky, hit a NightWing in the face with his tail for leverage, and shot after the bobbing shape of the RainWing.  
Swift wasn’t far behind him. What a fool! her mind yelled. Hurt by a RainWing- a dragonet, no less! Once we deal with her, I can really get on his nerves for this. She laughed to herself, quickly leaving the plaza behind.  
Ares’ shape disappeared below the trees, and Swift found him sitting by a burbling creek, holding the RainWing’s throat. Her eyes were wide, and her scales were flashing quickly between colors.  
“I found her,” he growled, tightening his grip and shaking her body. She whimpered, staring helplessly at Swift. “And I think she plans on telling our enemies where we are.”

Swift snorted. “One, you always think that. Two, we don’t have real proof of our enemies.” The dragonet made a choked sound and scrabbled at Ares’ talons. “Give her to me.”  
Ares handed over the dragonet. Swift put her jeweled dagger up to the RainWing’s cheek and glared into her eyes.  
“I have some questions for you, ya little fruit-eater. One, why were you in such a hurry to run?” Swift shook the RainWing, making sure not to ease up on her grasp on the dragonet’s wing.  
“I’m Wisteria, but e’ryone call me Wist because it shorter and easier, but I dunno, I think they both short and easy, least they be short and easy-er than Jacaranda, which I might’a been named but I think Wisteria be so much easier, don’t you? No ‘fense to Jacaranda, I know Jacaranda, she nice!” she said, panting for breath. “Anyways, I don’t like being all hitted, so I kinda just runned because that feeled like my safest opshin. But really, Mr. SkyWing’s scales do looks kinda dull-ish.”  
Swift blinked. And blinked again. Wisteria was quite a talker. “Wow… that was a lot of information at once. I personally prefer the name Jacaranda. Wisteria sounds kind of mopey. Anyways,” she said, realising she’d dropped the talons holding her dagger and bringing them back up to Wist, “Where did you plan to run to?”  
Wisteria shrugged. “I dunno, just somewheres I wasn’t gonna be hurted by big mean dragons. Your boyfriend be pretty big and scary, ma’am.” Swift gave her a disgusted glare, considering this. It could be a lie, but it could be the truth.  
“And, of course, why in the three moons did you find it necessary to insult me?” Ares growled.  
“Sayin’ true stuffs is just kinda easier than lying, which makes very bad dragons, mommy told me that, so I say the true stuffs ‘stead of the lies.” Ares growled and grabbed her snout, forcing her mouth closed.  
“Shame,” he hissed, smoke coming through his nostrils. Swift smacked him away.  
“She’s kind of adorable, don’t you think?” the small SkyWing asked. Ares grunted angrily at her, digging his claws into the wood of a fallen branch. Swift chuckled and patted Wisteria on top of her head.  
“I thinks he wanna get me, and I thinks that’d hurts.” Swift nodded.  
“That’s Ares for you. He lives up to his name. He’s very good at drawing out deaths and making them most spectacular to watch. I think you’re absolutely too cute to kill, but he could make your death quite thrilling.” This new information did not seem to make Wisteria very happy, but she didn’t seem very put-off.  
“Also,” Wist said, “What’s wrong with yous scales? They kinda light for a SkyWing.” Swift whipped her head around to glare at Wist, drawing a thin line of blood with her dagger.  
“I don’t usually tell just anybody this, but with your attitude, you’ll be dead soon. It can’t hurt... . I’m a fireless SkyWing, lucky me.”


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

Prate strolled into Vapor’s den. It was hidden under a few layers of vines and bushes- he’d lost a few pieces of fabric to thorns- but at least it was safe. If Vapor got found and killed, he’d have very dirty talons by the week’s end.  
“Prate!” Vapor said, slightly startled. She was, as usual, surrounded by a messy jumble of scrolls. It was a miracle she could find anything. “What’ve you got this time? Good new, I hope? Please tell me it’s good news.”  
The NightWing smiled slightly. “Good news and bad news. The good news is, I bought some stuff from a trader who wandered into the valley. I got a few new silks, a knuckle sheath, and a tail coil. Also some jewel cleaner!”  
Vapor nodded, but her expression said, get onto it. The bad news.  
“Swift and Ares raided a dancing plaza a few hours ago… and they took a dragonet with them.”

“WHAT?!” Vapor roared. “A few HOURS ago?! They could be anywhere and have done anything! What tribe?” she asked, burying her head in het talons and peeking up at Prate.  
He patted her on the shoulder, trying to be reassuring. “It was a RainWing. I’m sure she’ll be able to cuteness her way out of-”  
Vapor cut him off with a loud groan. “A RainWing won’t last very long. They tend to give unwanted beauty advice, and that’ll probably set Swift off, although perhaps not Ares.”  
“Or maybe she’ll deal with them for us!” Prate said hopefully.  
“Do you think that’s any better? A face full of venom and no questions asked?” Prate shrugged and dropped the scroll he’d brought in front of her.  
“This is what one of the musicians said happened. They’ve rushed an injured dragon to those peaceful healers. Poor healers, no jewels,” he said, gazing at the ceiling as he imagined heaps of gold and diamonds, rubies glittering under opals, any and every jewel in the world. Swift probably wore all that, and Ares probably had access to some left over jewels….  
“Go, go,” Vapor said, already turning to the new scroll. Prate gave her a slight smile and sauntered out of the cave into the sunlight.  
Right into the outstretched talons of a SkyWing.

Prate screamed. The SkyWing screamed and wheeled around, landing on the ground a few feet back.  
“I’m so sorry!” she yelped, holding her talons up and giving Prate an apologetic expression. She bit her bottom lip and stared at her talons.  
“Oh, dear, Pinnacle. You’ve got to stop flying like a wild axeman. You’re a SkyWing, on the slugs and the stars!” He glared at her. “Besides, I already delivered the scroll with information from the robbery to Vapor, so why in the world are you heading to her cave?!”  
Pinnacle looked sheepish. “I just wanted to, uh, clarify some things. Yeah. For Vapor. I think I was a bit unclear on the scroll.”  
“Mmh, no. You’re just doing it because you fancy her. Look, sweetie, the world is broken. You don’t get to keep secrets. Now, go back to the hole you climbed out of.” He flicked his talons   
at Pinnacle and she snapped at them, then whirled around and rocketed into the valley’s basin, then up into the sky at an amazing speed.  
“What was all that bellowing about?” A navy blue snout poked out of the cave entrance.  
“Pinnacle. She nearly took my eye out. Again.” Vapor smacked Prate teasingly. He mocked pain.  
“You can’t just chase away everybody. We’re coworkers, you’re not courting me. Oh, dear moons, no. Prate, go find something to do.” With that, she returned to her work.  
Prate rubbed his face with his talons and sighed, then whirled around and flew in a random direction. He scanned the ground for any excitement.  
A flash of purple appeared underneath him. He whirled around and saw two more shapes: a dark red, and a very light orange-pink. Them.

Prate landed quietly behind them. “Excuse me,” he said quietly, clearing his throat. The larger SkyWing leapt to the side and snatched up the dragonet’s neck. She squeaked, looking somewhat resigned to her fate, whether that be as a captive or as a dead body. Only somewhat.  
“Who are you?” Swift snarled at the same time as Ares barked, “Move and the dragonet dies!”  
“I’m Prate,” he said slowly. “And I believe I am classified as your enemy. Also, do you like my sheath knuckles? They’d make hurting me pretty painful, don’t you think?” Prate held his talons to his eye and smirked.  
Swift leapt onto his back, but he knew how to fight. Prate rolled over and scrabbled at her underbelly. She growled and raised her back, pressing a talon to the back of his skull.  
In the little pause that Prate made to reevaluate the situation, Swift sat on his back, grabbed his head, and pushed it into the ground.  
“That looked like itsa hurty!” the dragonet mumbled. “Really bad hurty. Don’t hurty, mebbe?” Ares smacked her head and she yelped, then shut her mouth tight.  
“Shut up, Wisteria. You, NightWing,” Swift growled, “What do you want from us and why shouldn’t I kill you? You’re my enemy, after all.” She poked his side.

He pursed his lips and put on a really? You’re pushing my face into the mud! expression. “I’m, uh, Prate and- ack- I’m not sure that I want to be your enemy. I do good work for jewels. Like, really good work.”  
He suddenly slipped out from under Swift, roared, and tackled her. She fell over with a grunt and Prate dug his talons into her spine and along her neck.  
Wisteria screeched as Ares dug his talons into her neck. “Don’t do this, mister!” she begged. “He’s guh-na HURTS meeeeee!” Ares shook her body and she yelped.  
“SHUT YOUR INFERNAL SCREAMING UP, WILL YA?!” he snapped. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Ares glared down at her with narrow eyes, then up at Prate. “Anyways, if you don’t get off of Swift right now, this dragonet won’t live to see another day. She doesn’t deserve to anyway,” he added.  
“I DO!” she yelled, then widened her eyes. Ares slapped her, and the sound bounced to Prate’s ears. He winced.  
“Yeah, that sounded painful. I think I’ll take her.”  
This time it was Swift that spoke up. “Nuh-uh. She’s quite the cutie. Also, did you know that RainWings have tactics for fighting? Rather, escaping, I think.” Before Prate could react, Swift’s head shot up and hit him square in the snout. He reeled back in pain and shot, and she surged out from under him like a hurricane.  
“OW!” he snapped. “MY NOSE RINGS!” Swift snickered, then casually pinned him down and rolled him onto his stomach to make him even more helpless. “Ugh, and my silks are going to get all muddy…”  
“If I didn’t have the screeching bat,” Ares announced, “I’d go over and hit you harder than I hit her. And I hit her pretty hard because she’s so annoying.” Wisteria nodded.  
“He hits me, luh-ike, really hards. It hurts more than anything e’er hurts ‘fore!” She rubbed her face, and Ares snatched her talon and brought it back to her side.  
“We should just tie her mouth. Then we’d all suffer less.” Swift shook her head and dug her talons into Prate’s underbelly.  
He winced. “Is this how normal couples function? Solving their arguments with captive damage? If so, I’m missing out on quite a bit in my relationship. Being with a peace movement really is not fair.” Swift peered down at him with a mean grin.  
“So you have a true love? Who’d pay for you back?” Prate growled quietly, realising that he’d given up a bit too much. Now they’d never release him for free.  
“She doesn’t love me back. Ugh, she thinks some average-looking, average-sized SkyWing is better than…” he spread his wings, letting the silks droop into the mud, and tried to show off all his jewels, “ME! Hah, imagine.”  
Swift chuckled. “I’d prefer a Wisteria over you, and I’m straight. Plus, I’m much older than her.” Prate gasped, offended. “I said it- it’s true. There’s not enough time left on any of our clocks to lie about the small stuff.”  
Ares laughed, patting Wisteria on the head. She grinned up at him, and he sneered down at her. The dragonet lowered her head sulkily.  
“Now, Prate- your name kind of matches your demeanor a bit too well to be funny- how would you prefer to die? I could slash your throat, as is customary, or I could… hm… drown you? Burn you alive? Dissect you… alive?” She smiled wickedly. “It’ll be hard to mark your scales. Hmm.”  
He made gagging noises. “How about you let me go and I show you where the leader of the peace movement is?”


End file.
